


cheap vodka and a twist

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Genderswap/Sexswap, Multiple Orgasms, Sibling Incest, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: "Oh!" Klaudia crowed. "I've thought of one I've never done.Finally." She grinned. "Never have I ever squirted."Diana cocked her head. "Wait. Never?" She took a sip, before going back to studying her."What? It's not like it's super common.""I've been able to make every girl I've slept with squirt," Diana said smugly.*The genderswap/sexswap Kliego squirting smutfic that, like, two people asked for.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742827
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	cheap vodka and a twist

**Author's Note:**

> It was weirdly hard to write F/F because. I never have. I don't think I've written M/F in about ten years.
> 
> For BTB Prompt: Drinking ;)
> 
> Anyway. Does what it says on the tin.

"Oh? Where are you going?" Klaudia asked, perking up when Diana walked into the kitchen, her bag thrown over her shoulder.

" _I'm_ going," Diana said with a roll of the eyes, "as in, me, by myself."

Klaudia stood as if Diana hadn't spoken, and given the way she swayed, Diana wasn't entirely sure Klaudia had registered the words at all.

"Fabulous, I'll go get my things!" She traipsed from the room, swaying a little as she walked, and still playing that dumb ukulele she was so fond of.

Diana counted to five, held for five, exhaled for five. Idiot.

She'd just thrown her bag in the passenger side when Klaudia raced out behind her. Diana looked down and was weirdly relieved to see she'd at least pulled on shoes to cross the gravel; Diana had no doubt they'd be off within minutes though.

"I'm so excited," Klaudia cooed as she slipped into the backseat. "We're gonna get waffles, baby." She leant forward against the passenger and drivers seat. "Diana, it's terrifying," she said, tone different. "Every time I close my eyes, I see spiders crawling on the insides of my eyelids. I don't even _like_ eating spiders, and trust me, I've tried."

"Oh my god," Diana muttered. "Sit back," she said, louder, as she started the car. "And put on your goddamn seatbelt."

Klaudia flopped back with a laugh. She did not put on her seatbelt.

Less than five minutes after they'd left the Academy, Klaudia had pulled a large glass bottle from the inside of her black fluffy coat. Diana suppressed a groan. Klaudia launched into a story about flying a plane into Mexico, but Diana wasn't quite sure if this was a dream she'd had, or something she'd actually done. She really hoped it was the former. 

When they arrived at the docks, they were empty. It had barely crept into morning but it was a cold night. There was mist gathering over the water.

Monocle gripped tightly in hand, Diana got out. She hesitated at the edge of the water, chewing the inside of her lip. After another brief pause, she let the chain fall from her gloved hand. She could barely hear the splash over the vague sounds of the city.

When she got back to the car, Klaudia was talking to herself, mumbling something. Diana shook her head and started the car again.

"Where am I taking you?" Diana asked as she looked in the rearview mirror.

"Anywhere you like! It's a free country and I am also very free."

Diana sighed. "Where are you staying?"

"Ummmmm…" Klaudia dragged the word out. "That's an excellent question, sister dear." When she glanced in the mirror again, Klaudia was making big, sad eyes at her.

"Fine, you can crash on my sofa tonight."

Klaudia clapped and bounced in her seat. "Yay! Sleepover time!"

Klaudia was, surprisingly, not stumbling when they made it inside Diana's boiler room. Diana hung her coat and bandolier up, cracking her neck as she walked around the room turning the various lamps on. Klaudia, meanwhile, flopped down on Diana's bed.

"Can you at least remove your goddamn boots?" Diana sniped.

Klaudia imitated her question in a high-pitched voice, but yanked her boots off anyway and threw them towards the middle of the room.

"Happy?"

"Thrilled," Diana said drily. She poured Klaudia some water, and grabbed some for herself. When she got back to the bed, she handed the mug to Klaudia. Klaudia didn't argue and took a few mouthfuls; they'd played this game before.

Klaudia set the mug on the floor and reached into her coat for the booze again. Now that there was light, Diana could see it was cheap vodka. She wrinkled her nose.

"Never have I ever—" Klaudia started with a grin.

"No, we're not playing this."

"Aww, c'mon big sis. I haven't seen you in ages. Let's chat. Tell me what you've been up to. Who you've been fucking. I wanna know if you're still a virgin." Her tone was cloying and condescending at the same time.

Diana rolled her eyes. "You know damn well I'm not a virgin."

Klaudia grinned wickedly. "Only because I'm the one that took it." She took a swig from the bottle.

"There's no point playing with you. You're already half plastered and I'd kick your ass. It's no fun winning if I've already got a head start."

Klaudia snorted. "Big sis, you're going to remain sober as balls anyway. There's not a chance you'd win." She quirked an eyebrow in challenge. "I've done more things than you could even dream of."

Diana _knew_ this trick. It was a cheap trick. But it'd been a long-ass day, and fuck it. She'd wipe the floor with Klaudia's stupid ass.

"Fine," she said waspishly, and pushed off of the bed. She stomped over to get two glasses and when she returned, she poured them both sizeable drinks.

Klaudia cackled.

"Never have I ever slept on the streets," Diana started. She reclined against the brick wall, arm resting on the leg she'd brought up.

Klaudia didn't drink.

"Really? I'd have you pegged as a cardboard box kinda gal."

Klaudia flipped her off as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs. "Never have I ever pegged someone."

"It's only called pegging if it's a girl doing it to a guy."

Klaudia rolled her eyes. "Well, that's dumb that they get a cool name and we don't. It's not nearly as fun to say 'never have I ever used a strap on'. You know what I fucking mean, so. Have you or haven't you?"

Diana took a drink.

"Ooh, do tell."

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," Diana said primly.

Klaudia snorted. "Good thing you're not a fucking lady then, isn't it. Dish!" She kicked Diana with her fishnet-clad foot. Klaudia grabbed it to block it without thinking, and twisted it, just a little.

"Ugh, you're the worst. Wasn't fighting Lulu _enough_ for you already?" Klaudia shook her foot free.

Diana grinned. "Did you see her dumb face when you said you weren't changing for the funeral?"

Klaudia rolled her eyes but smiled. "I don't know what her fucking problem was! I'm wearing all black!" She gestured down at herself, sloshing some vodka on her top as she did. Her leather skirt was short, far shorter than she'd ever been able to get away with at the Academy (not for lack of trying though).

"'It's disrespectful'" Diana mimicked, taking another mouthful of what may as well have been paint thinner. "Good. Wish I'd worn a fuckin' mini skirt…"

"You've got the legs for it," Klaudia pointed out.

"Yeah, but these pants are _practical_."

"They do your ass no favours."

Diana tried to fight the blush crawling over her cheeks. Luckily, Klaudia was half-drunk already, and the lights were low.

Besides, she happened to know her ass looked amazing in these. Klaudia was just an idiot.

"It's your go. If you wanna play, play."

"Ugh, fine." Klaudia studied her over the edge of her drink. "Never have I ever… Used a straight razor!"

Diana drank with a chuckle.

"Hot," Klaudia said and sucked her lower lip between her teeth. Diana wasn't sure if her lips were so pink from leftover lipstick or if it was just the light.

"Never have I ever shot up."

Klaudia took a drink. "Now that's unfair. You already knew that."

"Have you ever known me to play fair?"

"True. Never have I ever," she hummed, "been in love."

Diana took a drink and shrugged. "You knew about Eudora."

"That I did. She pegged you, right? You seem the type to be pegged."

Diana was tempted not to dignify it with an answer, but did it anyway. "It's not called pegging. And besides, you know for a fuckin' fact that I'm not some submissive little thing."

"Do I, Didi? Do I?"

"Stop, you know I hate that name."

"Oops," Klaudia said, entirely unapologetic.

Diana decided to cut her off before she could drivel more bullshit. "Never have I ever eaten from a dumpster."

"Dude! Unfair!" She took a drink. Then, Klaudia's face took on a wicked grin. "Never have I ever been pegged by Eudora Patch."

"Oh, fuck you," Diana said, flipping her off as she took a drink.

Klaudia cackled.

"Did she do you up the ass?"

Diana kept her middle finger up and didn't answer. Instead, she said, "never have I ever faked an orgasm."

"Rude!" Klaudia said as she took a drink.

Diana threw a pillow at her. Klaudia had never been good at dodging and it hit her in the face. "You're not supposed to fake orgasms, dipshit."

"I don't have sex for pleasure, Di, I have sex to get what I want."

"Yeah, and what you should want are _orgasms_."

Klaudia waved offhandedly. "Sometimes what I want is a place to sleep, and some cigarettes."

"Oh my god, just crash here if you need a place to sleep. You know I'm never home and no fake orgasms are required."

Klaudia quirked an eyebrow. "That you know of, anyway."

"I'm not taking that bait."

"Oooh, that's what we call 'character growth'. Now, whose go is it? Mine?" She giggled. She hummed. "Never have I ever vomited while sucking dick."

Diana very smugly didn't drink.

"Never have I ever sucked dick."

Klaudia's eyes went wide. "Oooh, Didi's still a gold star lesbian. You're still so innocent."

"Fuck you. I've done loads of stuff. Why do you think it's so hard to come up with questions? It's hard to think of shit I haven't done."

"Been fucked in the ass?"

Both drank.

"DP'd?"

Both drank.

"Threesomes?"

"Orgies?"

"Fisting?"

Shot, shot, and shot.

Diana's head was spinning now. She should have known better than to dive into a drinking game with Klaudia. Diana didn't drink often and the vodka was going to her head.

"Oh!" Klaudia crowed. "I've thought of one I've never done. _Finally_." She grinned. "Never have I ever squirted."

Diana cocked her head. "Wait. Never?" She took a sip, before going back to studying her.

"What? It's not like it's super common."

Diana hummed, contemplating. "It kinda is."

"Bullshit."

"I've been able to make every girl I've slept with squirt," Diana said smugly.

"Yeah, totally," Klaudia drawled.

"No, seriously. I have."

"You and every other dingus on the planet with a penis. 'Ooh, I love eating pussy for hours, bet I can make you scream, baby'," she said, clearly mocking a man's voice, "'except I don't know how to find the clit, and I'm going to lick at you until it feels like sandpaper on your pussy, and you definitely won't come, and then I'm going ask if I can come on your face and get jizz in your hair'."

Diana raised an eyebrow and then snorted with laughter. "Happen to you once or twice?"

"Ugh, Di, you have no fucking idea!" She huffed and let her head fall back against the wall. The lamp near her head made her hair look like a dark and very frizzy halo. Mom had been horrified at what had happened to Klaudia's curls, the formerly tight springs brushed into something resembling a small disaster, but Klaudia didn't seem too fussed.

"Well," Diana said, levelling her with a steady look, "just so you know. I can, and I'm not all talk because unlike half the people you've fucked, I'm not a straight man. I've done it to all the girls that have wanted it. And then some that didn't even know they could."

Klaudia rolled her eyes, but she looked amused.

"Plus, you _know_ I know where the clit is." Diana smirked and Klaudia smirked back. "Bet I could make you squirt."

Klaudia laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ten bucks says I can."

"C'mon, Di, you know I don't have ten bucks."

Diana raised an eyebrow and, hopefully—she was more than a little tipsy—kept her gaze steady. "Oh? So you think I'll be able to then?"

Klaudia narrowed her eyes at her. "I didn't say that," she said stiffly.

"Fine" Diana said. "Bragging rights if I can make you squirt."

"You'd brag anyway!"

"Wouldn't you brag if you had magic fingers?" Diana waved with her fingers.

Klaudia laughed. "You're the worst."

"Bet I can still make you come your goddamn brains out," Diana said, setting her drink down beside the bed and crawling on her hands and knees so that she was face to face with Klaudia and between her spread legs. Klaudia looked up at her through those big eyes; she bit her lip. Diana put a hand in her hair, and in the back of her mind, she missed the softness of Klaudia's curls. When she kissed her though, her lips were just as soft as she remembered.

Diana didn't waste any time pushing Klaudia's tank top up and over her head. Klaudia's breasts were soft in her hands. She'd lost weight, probably all the goddamn drugs she put in her body, and what had once been a handful was slightly less now. Still, her skin was so soft, and her nipples hardened under Diana's hands in an instant.

Klaudia moaned against her mouth as Diana teased at her nipples, gentle at first and then a little harder. Klaudia bucked up against her.

"I miss your piercings," Diana admitted through the kiss.

"Same," Klaudia said. "Too much effort though."

"You know," Diana said, "if you got clean, you could get 'em done again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Klaudia huffed. "Shut up and do your job."

Diana pinched her nipple in retaliation, drawing out a sharp inhale followed by a whimper. She dragged her hand down Klaudia's body until it hit the mini skirt at her waist. She kept going, not bothering to remove the skirt and instead just slid her hand underneath.

She brushed her fingertips over the tops of the thigh highs, and snapped the elastic. "These? These drove me nuts all fucking day."

"Good," Klaudia said and when Diana pulled away to start kissing down her neck, she saw a smirk on Klaudia's face.

"Did you wear them for me? Remembered how much I like you in your cute socks and nothing else?"

"Nah," Klaudia said around a laugh and then a gasp when Diana ran her fingers up the insides of Klaudia's thighs. "It was cold. Pissing Lulu off was an added bonus."

"And having me stare at you all day?"

"Fucking sprinkles on top." She moaned softly and spread her legs further.

"I think you knew. Fishnets aren't exactly for warmth," Diana said as she kissed up Klaudia's neck. She wanted to bite her ear, but there were a few piercings that hadn't been there the last time they'd done this. Much as she liked hurting Klaudia—and much as Klaudia enjoyed the way Diana hurt her—she didn't want to _actually_ hurt her. Instead, she settled for nipping the skin just below her ear, loving the gasp it drew.

Diana hooked her finger into the front of Klaudia's panties, dragging them to the side so she had access.

"God, can you feel that?" Diana asked as she sucked a little hickey under Klaudia's jaw. "You're _dripping_." Diana ran her fingertips very lightly along the length of Klaudia, and her fingers were already wet.

"C'mon," Klaudia said, pushing her hips forward in a chase for more contact.

"So desperate already," Diana teased.

"Shut up, you know alcohol makes me horny."

"Everything makes you horny," Diana pointed out with a laugh.

"Pfft, like you're one to talk. Who's the one who used to crawl into my bed every other night and fuck me until Vanya complained and asked to be moved to another room?"

"S'not my fault you're so fucking hot, baby." She kept teasing Klaudia, keeping the touch so light as to barely be brushing her skin. She stopped and drew away; Klaudia whined.

"Shhh," Diana said, hooking her fingers into the sides of Klaudia's panties and beginning to drag them down.

"Yes," Klaudia breathed, helping her to kick the damp underwear off and throw them somewhere behind her.

"God, you look so slutty like this," Diana said, her voice low. "Sitting there in your cute little skirt and thigh highs, pussy on display for your _sister_."

"Fuck you," Klaudia said and bit her lip. "You love it." She didn't look at all ashamed, and Diana loved that about her. 

Diana kissed her again. "Fuck yeah, I do." She actually touched Klaudia now, dragging her fingers through the wetness, slow and languid. Klaudia moaned softly. Diana kissed her once, twice, three more times and then withdrew.

Before Klaudia had the chance to complain though, she shifted back to give herself room to kiss down her body. Diana dragged her turtleneck off and tossed it away, leaving her in her tank top.

She kissed up the inside of Klaudia's thighs, loving the faint tremble she could already feel.

"You used to like it when I did this," Diana said with a smirk. "I wonder if you still do…"

They both moaned as Diana got her mouth on Klaudia. God, she was so wet, and she tasted so _good_. Diana dragged her tongue up the length of her, revelling in the taste before she came and reached her clit. She sucked it gently, testing out little things with her tongue to see what Klaudia still liked.

They'd done this a few (more than a few) times over the years, usually half drunk after running into each other in the darkness of the streets. It was nothing like all those nights at the Academy, where they'd sneak into each others beds and explore their bodies with awkward hands and tentative mouths. Diana knew how to make a girl come now; she'd known then, but it was different now. Now, she knew exactly where to touch, and how to do it. And Klaudia seemed to be revelling in it, if the way she moved her hips were any indication, and sweet, high sounds that escaped her mouth were anything to go by.

Diana found something that seemed to really make Klaudia shiver and moan, and she kept doing it until Klaudia's moans were constant. Diana pushed two fingers inside her, body easily accepting them.

"Greedy," Diana murmured.

Klaudia didn't argue, just moaned again. Diana only needed to curl her fingers a few times before she felt Klaudia starting to clench around her. Diana knew all of Klaudia's signs, knew that she was close. She kept up her ministrations, only increasing a little so as not to overwhelm her and—

Klaudia moaned loudly, coming around Diana's fingers and tongue, hips rocking back and forth. When Diana looked up at her, she was squeezing her tits so hard it looked almost painful. She let go as she came down from her orgasm, breathing hard. Diana stopped the movements of her tongue, kissing her mound as she kept looking up at Klaudia. She smiled, and Klaudia smiled back, looking blissed out already.

Diana didn't pull her fingers out though, kept them inside and gently curling against Klaudia's g-spot.

"How do you feel about continuing?" Diana asked softly, biting her lower lip. "Wanna see if—"

"Yes, yes, god, get back to it, jeez," Klaudia said, shoving her fingers into Diana's hair as best she could given the tight French braids, and trying to push Diana's mouth back on her cunt.

Diana chuckled and started to suckle Klaudia's clit again. God, she was so wet, and she tasted so fucking good that Diana wanted to get drunk on it, as if she weren't already half drunk as it was. She wanted to drown in the taste and the smell and the way Klaudia's thighs kept trembling and shaking around her head.

Diana started curling her fingers with greater intensity, really starting to get a feel for what made Klaudia gasp and squirm the most. The way she tightened around her fingers, how wet she got, it was fucking insane. Diana could feel how sodden her own panties were and were she not so intent on making Klaudia come her brains out, she'd have shoved a hand between her own legs.

But Diana was on a mission, and she was determined not to lose this challenge. She curled her tongue over Klaudia's clit, moving it in little circles and Klaudia's moans became breathier and higher pitched. She gasped as she came around Diana's fingers again.

"Jesus, that's insane," Diana breathed. "How the fuck do you need to fake orgasms? You're, like, the easiest girl to get off _ever_."

"Less talking, more fucking," Klaudia snarled, dragging her face back between her legs. She whimpered when Diana moaned around her clit, shivering.

Diana pushed another finger inside. It was all wet and slick and heat. She really started to move her fingers now, inexorable and firm. Klaudia started to fuck herself against the touch, not bothering to hold Diana's face against her now. Instead, she slammed her hand against the mattress a few times as she moved.

Diana pulled her face away so she could watch Klaudia's expressions, so that she could focus on fingerfucking her breathless. The room was filled with the wet sounds of her fingers inside Klaudia, and her sweet and increasingly desperate moans; it was like goddamn music to Diana's ears.

Klaudia cried out, fucking herself roughly against Diana's fingers, hips moving. Diana could feel how close she was to coming, could feel it in the way she shook and the little spasms she felt around her fingers. She gently pressed her other hand to Klaudia's front, pinning her down so she couldn't squirm away, not when it was getting good.

Klaudia went silent when she came, hitting the mattress again before she released a choked off sound. There was a tiny rush of wetness, but Diana wanted more. God, she was gagging for more, she needed more.

Diana didn't stop, but Klaudia didn't seem like she wanted her to, just kept fucking herself harder against Diana's hand. It didn't take long before she was coming again, more wetness squirting onto Diana's hand and the bottom of her wrist.

"Fuck yes," Diana breathed. "C'mon baby, reckon you can keep this up?"

Klaudia nodded, biting her lip. "Don't stop, don't stop, oh fuck," she got out. Her eyes were closed and her head was back against the wall, exposing her long neck and the few hickeys that Diana had left on her. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed and her hair, already a mess before this had started, was wrecked. Diana never wanted to let her go, wanted to do this to her every night.

The next time Klaudia came, there was more fluid again, and Diana chuckled, loving the way she fucked the wetness out of her. Some of it hit her cheek, and she rested her head against Klaudia's mound.

"There we go, baby. You owe me ten bucks," Diana cooed, not stopping her movements.

"I hate you, I hate you so—" Klaudia gasped out, before stopping around a cry. She buried one of her own hands in her own hair, the other coming up to squeeze her little tit.

One of Klaudia's legs tried to close, but Diana shoved it away, holding it down and fucking her so hard Diana knew she'd be feeling it in the morning. Klaudia sobbed, bringing her hands to Diana's arms and gripping tight as she came, squirting halfway up Diana's arm now.

"God, you're still so fucking pretty when you come," Diana growled out. Klaudia's fingernails were cutting into her arms and her whole body was shaking. Her chest heaved and was pink and blotchy, the places where her nails had dug in adding redness to the whole gorgeous picture.

Klaudia just cried, still not stopping the way she was moving against Diana's fingers. Diana figured, _fuck it_ , and pushed the fourth in. It went in easily, Klaudia so fucking wet and sopping that Diana wondered how much more she could take, and if Diana could give it to her.

"God, you're so wet and open for me," Diana said, sitting up more so she could bite at Klaudia's neck. "Reckon I could get a fist in? Would you like that?"

Klaudia keened and tried to open her eyes to look at Diana. She nodded and closed her eyes again, letting her head fall back on the wall.

"Maybe next time," Diana promised with a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek, still unrelenting in her movements. "Right now, I just wanna keep making you come, until you beg me to stop, just so I can remind you the next time you tell me I'm wrong how I made you squirt all over my arm, and my mattress, and your pretty little thigh highs…" She nipped at Klaudia's jawline. "Can't squirt, my goddamn ass."

Klaudia kept making bitten off sounds, getting louder and more desperate. Diana was pretty sure she saw tears in her eyes and when one fell, she licked it up. She pressed her nose to Klaudia's damp temple, her body against Klaudia's.

"God," Diana muttered to herself, "you're a multiple girl. How the fuck didn't I know this before?"

It seemed to bring Klaudia back enough that she was able to get words out again, however disjointed and breathy they were.

"You've—oh fuck—you've gotten a lot better at this," Klaudia pointed out as she came again.

"I was always good at this, baby."

"Yeah," Klaudia agreed. "And now you're fucking amazing." She keened. "Oh god, I shouldn't have said that. Your ego is already big enough. Oh god, oh god, oh—fuck. _Fuck._ Please don't sto—" She cried out, clenching around Diana's fingers as she came _again_. Jesus, how many was that now?

"God you're loud," Diana teased.

Klaudia opened one weary eye to look at her and before she could say anything else, Diana shoved some fingers on her other hand into Klaudia's mouth. Klaudia moaned and came again, just from that alone.

"Fuck me," Diana breathed. "I'm never letting you leave this bed. I'm gonna keep you here and fuck you so silly that your legs won't work, and you won't be able to leave. I'll just come home each night and see you still in my bed and I'll eat you out until you've forgotten your own name, and you've come all over my face."

Klaudia nodded furiously, drooling around her fingers. She was being such a good girl and not biting. A few more tears leaked out of her eyes, and she was starting to sob a little. Diana knew from experience that it was probably starting to hurt now, no matter how good it felt.

"Think you've got one more in there for me, sweet girl?" Diana crooned against her ear.

Klaudia whimpered and nodded, pushing her face into Diana's shoulder. Diana removed the fingers from her mouth and cupped her face, holding her as she dragged one final orgasm out of her. Klaudia sobbed as she came, body wracked with pleasure as she sucked in heaving breaths.

Diana let her catch her breath for a moment before she pulled her fingers out, and flicked them so that Klaudia got a sprinkling of the wetness across her chest and tummy.

"What was that about not being able to squirt?" Diana teased.

"Fuck you," Klaudia said weakly.

"Not yet," Diana said as she shifted up onto her knees. "But if you ask nicely, maybe next time." She leaned in to kiss Klaudia again, shoving her fingers into her own underwear. She was practically dripping, her folds slick and the lightest touch had her shuddering. Her fingertips found an easy rhythm on her clit, and she was already so fucking close already. Klaudia bit her lower lip, and her hands came up to grip Diana's hips and god, it didn't take much at all for Diana's orgasm to swamp her.

Finally, Diana sank down onto the bed and moved so her back was against the wall beside Klaudia. They both sat there breathing heavily. Diana tilted her head to look at Klaudia and Klaudia gave her a lazy, come drunk smile. Diana returned the smile and put her arm around Klaudia's shoulder, bringing her into her arms. Klaudia went easily, letting her weight rest against her. Diana shifted her so that were thighs were pulled over hers, and rested a hand on Klaudia's ankle. She played idly with the fishnets.

"Jesus Christ," Klaudia murmured after a long silence. "I'm never leaving your bed again."

"Told you I could do it," Diana said smugly.

"Ugh, like your ego needed the boost," Klaudia muttered.

Diana chuckled. "Just so you know, you're sleeping in the wet spot."

"Just so you know, you can suck my dick."

"Is that you asking for round two? Already?"

Klaudia moaned weakly. "Fine, fine. I'll sleep in the wet spot."

There was no way in hell Diana was going to let Klaudia sleep in the wet spot. Now that she had Klaudia back in her bed, she had no intentions of letting her leave. If that meant Diana always had to sleep in the wet spot? Well, they'd get a bigger mattress so neither of them had to.

She pressed a kiss to Klaudia's temple again.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

"My legs won't work," Klaudia complained.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "You know I can carry you."

Klaudia grinned wolfishly. "Yeah you can."

Diana sighed. "You just want a piggyback, don't you?"

"Maybe…"

Diana laughed and got to her feet. She was a little unsteady on her own feet as she turned around. Klaudia made a victorious sound and jumped onto Diana's back, no doubt getting her come on Diana's tank top and pants. Whatever, it'd come out in the wash.

Klaudia pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek from over her shoulder and snuggled up against her.

The warmth in Diana's chest wasn't only from the alcohol. She grinned to herself and made her way towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos or comments etc. Ya girl needs that dopamine... *sweat smile emoji*


End file.
